warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Penta
| image = | mastery level = | slot = Primary | type = Launcher | trigger = Semi-Auto | projectile speed = | noise level = Silent | rate of fire = 1.0 | accuracy = 100 | zoom = | spread = | recoil = | clip = 5 | max ammo = | reload = | stat proc = 10.0 | physical damage = | impact damage = 75.0 | puncture damage = | slash damage = | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = | crit damage = | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = Blast | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = None | notes = }} is a Corpus Grenade launcher. It launches bouncy grenades with primary fire, and detonates all active grenades with the secondary fire. Damage listed ingame is damage from physical grenade impact with a target. The explosion is significantly more powerful. Characteristics Advantages: *Grenades deal (350?) Blast damage, scaled by distance of explosion. **Firestorm increases the blast radius. **Grenades can be stacked before detonating, further increasing the damage. *Deals purely impact damage. Good for taking out shields, and works well with Rupture. *Grenades have no arming delay, and can be detonated instantly with the use of the Zoom button. *Grenades can be bounced around corners, off walls, and over low obstacles. *Clever use of grenade bounces can be utilized by skilled players to land trick shots similarly to the Glaive and Kestrel weapons *Grenade explosions have AoE damage that can be used for crowd control. *Both launching and explosion are entirely silent. *Rediculously ammo efficient. Disadvantages: *No polarities *Can only have five grenades out at once. *When using the Split Chamber mod, the extra projectiles count toward the limit of five live grenades. *Grenades can harm the user. *Grenades that have stopped moving have no visual or audio cue, and can be hard to spot. *Relatively slow launching rate makes this weapon ill-suited for close range, and the user-splash damage further adds to this disadvantage. *Grenades have travel time and heavy arcing. Acquisition The can be purchased for and the blueprints for . Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Grenades fired from the Penta are lobbed, allowing to shoot on an arc in order to deal with cover much easily, as the detonation happens upon external trigger. Notes *Released in Update 11.3.0 *Early testing shows that firestorm affects the blast radius of the grenades *Grenades deal a small amount damage from striking a target directly. Trivia *This is the first weapon to ever had the Zoom capability replaced with a different function. *''Penta derives from the Greek prefix of "''five", which makes sense as the grenade launcher composes a clip of 5 grenades. See Also *Torid, another grenade-like launcher. Media File:PentaReinforcements-Website.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Launchers